


Unusual

by mewomawow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, F/F, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewomawow/pseuds/mewomawow
Summary: It was an unusual night for both supernatural party, but they are glad it happened.
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Kudos: 23





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to all! And a special thank you to a friend of mine who has been editing my stories, I couldn’t have done it without you.

Sunset—the sky turning red as the leaves on the forest floor crunches underneath the redhead’s feet while she runs for her life. Every forceful breath she takes hurts her lungs. 

Stopping in her tracks, she looks around at her surroundings frantically while trying to catch her breath at the same time. ‘Shit! Where do I go?’ 

“Where the hell did that monster go!?” A man’s voice roared. 

Without anymore wasting time, she runs in a random direction through the trees like there is no tomorrow. In her case, there really might not be. She can feel her legs about to give out. As she is running, she trips over an upturned root, causing her to tumble down the small, but steep, hill. Her back makes a painful impact against a tree, effectively stopping her roll.

“Ack!” 

Covering in dirt and her sweat, she could feel more than see the blood oozing from what must have been a gash on her temple. 

“The monster is this way!” She hears one of the men cry out. 

With little time left, she tries to stand up, but falls to her knees. Her legs and back are sore beyond belief. She hears the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. Finally, looking up at the sky she sees darkness. Unfortunately there isn’t a full moon tonight. God knows how long she ran, and God knows how hard she tried her best to. 

Accepting her fate she looks atop the steep hill and sees four men pointing their loaded muskets directly at her. Closing her eyes to let herself embrace death. 

Bang! 

All four guns fire simultaneously. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

She doesn’t feel dead. After all she can still feel her heart beating. She gingerly opens her eyes.

There is a woman with white hair with her back towards her. She is wearing a lavishing black dress that only nobles would wear. But most importantly, what caught her eye the most is held between her fingers. The four musket balls. 

The mysterious woman swiftly swipes her hand. The bullets fly off, hitting three of the men in their Adam’s Apple and the last in the chest. Each of them cry in pain as they fall to the ground. The woman suddenly leaps towards the top of the hill in one bound and grabs the man that was hit in the chest by the collar and she bites down hard on his neck. 

‘Oh, shit a vampire!’

The man screams bloody murder and uses whatever little energy he has left try to pry the vampire off of him. But it’s too late, she can see his eyes becoming lifeless as the vampire continues her feeding. 

The vampire stops her feast and lets go of the now drained man to the ground, he breathes his last breath before dying. As for the other men she leaves them alone to die a slow painful death as they choke in their own blood. 

Finally, the vampire turns around, her ruby eyes becoming sapphire. It would’ve been enchanting if it weren’t for the smear blood on her chin. 

“Now, to whom do I owe the pleasure?” 

Oh dear god, her voice is silky smooth. Stunned, she can’t but stare. Eventually she blinks and the vampire is standing close in front of her. 

“I asked a question.” Clearly this vampire doesn’t have patience. 

“Katarina.” She finally answers. 

“Judging from your clothes, why were they hunting a peasant like you?” 

“What’s the point of telling you when you’re going to kill me anyways?” Katarina snarls. 

The vampire looks at her with mild shock. No one has ever spoken to her with such demeanor, it excites her. 

“Mmm, perhaps or perhaps not. We’ll see since I haven’t had a pet in so long.” 

“...”

“Well? I’m waiting.” 

“It’s because I’m a werewolf-!” 

After she said the very word that struck fear into people, the vampire grabs by her neck and slams her body against the hard ground, doubling the soreness. The hand tightens around her neck with the intent of crushing her air pipe. Her hands fly up to grip the vampire’s forearm. 

“Oh, now tell me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” The vampire bares her sharp fangs as her eyes turn blood red. 

“P-Please... don’t kill me.” She chokes on her own words as it gets harder to breathe. A pitiful sight. 

The vampire suddenly let’s go and allows Katarina to fall to her knees, coughing for air on the ground. 

A wicked laugh broke out, “Oh my, this is such a new experience I never thought I would get to see!” 

“Hah... hah... hah...” 

“A fucking werewolf begging for its life, now that’s the first!” 

She crouches down to the werewolf’s level, and gently grabs her chin to make her look in the eye. 

“I finally found another suitable pet.” 

The vampire leans in for a kiss. Something Katarina did not expect. The taste of metal is something she is used to. It lasts for only a second, leaving Katarina wanting more. 

“Call me Ashe.” 

<><><><><>

Five years. It has been five years since that night. Five years living in Ashe’s palace. 

During those five years, they learned how to love each other. Now Ashe has stopped seeing Katarina as some pet to just only feed on. The nights they spend together in bed are blissful and would always leave them yearning to go for more rounds after. As if they are made to have each other. 

Now, the sun is setting and Katarina is lying comfortably on the plush queen sized bed she and Ashe share. She isn’t going to sleep just yet, she is waiting for a certain someone to join her. 

The bedroom door opens and Ashe walks in but she isn’t in her nightwear. 

“What’s the occasion tonight, love?” Katarina asks. 

“I’m going to go feed, so don’t wait for me.” 

“What? But I’m right here!” She looks at Ashe with disbelief. 

Ashe sighs and walks over to her. Sitting on the other side of the bed with arms wide open, to which Katarina responds by leaning into the embrace.

“You’re still healing.” Ashe whispers in her ear. 

“That hasn’t stopped me before.” 

Ashe lowers her head to land a soft kiss on Katarina’s scarred eye. 

“I’ll be back soon, don’t worry about me dear.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Gently floating down on a roof in the outer part of town, Ashe can see a lone man walking on the stone path. An easy prey. 

Landing quietly on ground level, she makes her way to him. As she does her eyes turn crimson red. Suddenly, the man splashes holy water at her making her hiss in pain as it hits the back of her hand. 

“Oi lads, we got the demon!” The man shouts in the dead of night. 

The houses light up. Men and women come out with torches, pitchforks, stakes, and buckets of what could only be more holy water. Some are even wearing garlic necklaces. Even though she is a supernatural creature, she knows her limits and being surrounded by very well-prepared humans is off the chart. 

Her best chance is to find an opening and escape, but it doesn’t seem like they are going to make it easy. A splash by a bucket of holy water would be her death. This isn’t good. They creep closer and closer, forming a tight circle. 

Out of nowhere, a booming howl and loud thumping could be heard. Lighting fast, a giant figure rushed into the crowd. It grabs a man by the neck with its maw and tears his head off, followed by his bloody spinal cord. Of course, this causes a surge of panic among the humans and they break out from their circle. 

A giant wolf with a scarred eye stands tall on its two feet. The monster licks the blood from the recent victim along its mouth. 

“A-A werewolf!” A woman cries in terror. 

Ashe takes advantage of the chaos Katarina provides and attacks the humans from behind. One by one, both supernatural creatures kill them off. Blood spewing from wounds, people getting disembowel, and their heads ripped off. Gore litters the walls and floors. No one is spared when they are in the radius. Others flee while they still have the chance. 

“Why in the hell is a werewolf and a vampire working together!?” A man shouts, frozen in fear he can’t run away as he stares at the bloody massacre. 

“This must be God’s way of punishing our sins!” A woman screams as she is running. 

That is enough to convince the man to follow suit. 

It rained blood that night. 

Finally, the genocide is over, only because there is no one left to kill. Ashe turns around to her love whose fur is soaked with blood.

“I knew tonight was the full moon. How did you know I would be in trouble?” 

Katarina boops her long snout at Ashe’s chest to where her undead heart is, smearing more blood on her dress. Instantly, Ashe understands what her lover means. She hugs her companion’s big neck. 

“Thank you, I’m glad you came.” Ashe whispers into her ear. 

Katarina responds by trying to lick Ashe’s cheek but is stopped by the said vampire before she can do so. 

“You can kiss me after you wash that garlic mouth of yours, love.”


End file.
